


【佐鸣】青春期（6）

by Colors_yoooo



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 13:03:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14136591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colors_yoooo/pseuds/Colors_yoooo





	【佐鸣】青春期（6）

　　（6）

　　牙先是震惊，嘴巴张得能放个鸡蛋，鸣人不忍直视，很担心他下巴掉下；然后转变为恍然大悟，鸣人又想你这是什么表情，为什么这么快就接受了，就不问问吗真实性吗；最后一脸讪讪地说：”打......打扰了？“鸣人一言难尽：真怂。然后狠狠瞪了佐助一眼。

　　佐助全程高冷，看着两人表演变脸。

　　牙在佐助的注视下难以下笔，借口赤丸想他遂带着鸣人的作业溜了。于是房间里只剩下佐助和鸣人。

　　鸣人想秋后算账的时候到了，不过他得先打好腹稿，明明是他在理最后不知道怎么回事变成自己认错的情况已上演过无数次，佐助每次都把他忽悠得不行，他这次必须抓住机会，一击必杀！

　　事实上，很多时候话语里的漏洞不是最致命的，当事人的态度才是，鸣人深谙这个道理——佐助每次理直气壮一本正经的胡说八道时，他竟也觉得十分有道理。他先是拿了块橘子蛋糕，又顺手把剩下的冰淇淋全塞进嘴里。要淡定，淡定。他毫不在意又有点疑惑的开口：“佐助你还不知道牙是个完全守不住秘密的人吗？估计明天我们就得被迫出柜啦。”甚至还装模作样的叹了口气，好像真的很苦恼的样子。佐助跟着盘腿坐下，从旁边伸过手也拿了块橘子蛋糕塞进嘴里，顺势环住鸣人，若有所思点点头：“其实我有想过毕业的时候告诉伯父伯母比较好，现在被迫提前一年，唔，其实也还好，就是不是自己亲口说的心里不太舒服。”他顿了顿，又接着到：“是我冲动了。不过公开了也好，你确实需要外界给你一点自觉性。”

　　鸣人随着佐助吐出的话越来越震惊，原来佐助已经考虑到这么多事情了吗？连出柜都想到了，以他对佐助的了解，不同情况的应对方案佐助肯定也想了好几种。佐助居然在他面前主动承认错误，这是第一次吧？天呐，他现在心里跟吃了蜜一样甜，感觉自己被粉色泡泡包围了，整个人都轻飘飘的，似在云端。谈了恋爱果然不一样了啊！佐助真的很喜欢自己啊。鸣人全然忘记要算账的事情，即使被其他人知道又怎么样，有佐助跟他一起面对，他就无所畏惧。鸣人听见自己的心跳，他现在满心满眼的都是喜欢。

　　能被佐助喜欢，能喜欢上佐助，真是太好了。

　　鸣人没有任何预兆的，凑上去咬住佐助的唇。佐助惊愕，立马反应过来，由着鸣人在他怀里舔舔啃啃，收紧圈住鸣人的双手。他们不是第一次接吻，鸣人也算小有经验，撬开佐助的嘴唇直直把自己的舌头送进去，佐助卷住他的舌头吸得啧啧有声。声音愈来愈响，鸣人又有点害羞了，他在心里小小的无语了一下。轻轻用力把佐助推到在地，热情的扫过佐助的牙齿，手在佐助的背上摸来摸去，找不到门路，一时有点急，无意识地在佐助身上蹭来蹭去。佐助倒是轻车熟路摸进鸣人的衣服，但他只是握住鸣人的腰，慢慢摩擦，没有更多的动作。少年人的腰肢细软柔韧，皮肤光滑，只是这样抚摸，佐助也觉得自己有点硬了。

　　有点糟糕。

　　佐助离开鸣人的唇，鸣人还要凑上来，佐助按住鸣人，眼神幽深，说：“吊车尾，不许后悔。”鸣人双眼湿润，嘴唇嫣红，嘴角有透明的水痕，脖子也红了，又扭了一下，他整个人坐在佐助身上，屁股挨着佐助的下身，明显感到一团火热，低下头看了看，好像不理解似的，又用手摸两下。佐助“唔”的一声，抓住鸣人作乱的手，他希望鸣人能明白这件事的重要性，所以他在征求他的意见。鸣人抬起头怔怔望着佐助，佐助抓着他的那只手很热，炙烤着他的皮肤，热度从手腕处迅速扩散到全身，他现在连脑子都热了。他很不舒服，全身都痒酥酥的，佐助又不让他动，他只好用另一只手抱住佐助的脖子，伸出舌头，哭唧唧的哼两声。

　　“佐助.......我......我喜欢你.......”

　　佐助一个用力反压住鸣人，扯下鸣人的裤子，含住鸣人在外的小舌头，鸣人光溜溜的双腿缠在佐助劲瘦的腰上，随着佐助的深入发出“呜呜”的叫声。佐助一边亲一边把鸣人的短袖卷上去，露出胸前粉嫩的两点，试着捏了一下。鸣人也不是第一次被摸这个地方了，“啊”一声，还是觉得突然像有电流蹿过一般抖了抖，佐助又重重拧了一下，鸣人夸张地蹬了一下腿。太舒服了。

　　佐助捏了几下，换嘴去咬，先是用牙齿轻轻磨两下，又用舌头舔，然后含住慢慢地吸，跟在吃什么冰淇淋一样。鸣人一只手挡住自己的眼睛，一只手挡住嘴，他还记得这是哪里，玖辛奈还在家，不敢发出太大的叫声，哼哼唧唧，跟小猫一样。他整个人被汗湿了，滑溜溜的。佐助用手在空出来的那一边大力揉搓，直到那一点硬硬的立起来，又用力拉起来，鸣人怕痛，身体跟着往上送。佐助拍了两下，才离开那一点，顺着摸到鸣人的肚子。少年人的身体还没有长开，肚子软软的，但仔细摸摸倒也摸得出一层薄薄的肌肉，手感甚好。鸣人的肚子意外的敏感，佐助也才摸了一下，鸣人整个人都弹起来。佐助跟发现了什么好玩的事情一般，放过胸前两点，埋在鸣人的肚子上舔来舔去。鸣人受不了想推开佐助，但他浑身软绵绵的，根本使不上力，反而更像欲拒还迎。

　　“啊......！！”鸣人仰着脖子高叫一声，眼前一片白光，他居然就这么射了。

　　佐助也大感意外，鸣人的肚子也太敏感了吧。

　　鸣人喘着粗气，全身泛着水光，脸，脖子，肚子，还有胸前都红艳艳的，肚子上有点点白浊，还有一些溅到了佐助身上。鸣人现在极度羞愧，他居然就这样，就这样射了，太丢脸了！他整个人翻过去趴着，脑袋枕在胳膊上，不敢看佐助，佐助会不会笑他？

　　佐助把手放在鸣人的屁股上，拍了拍，臀肉跟着弹了两下，他怎么哪里都这么好摸？佐助本想说点什么，但他现在决定还是先干实事。手顺着内裤的边缘摸进内里，在那个闭合的小口处按了两下。鸣人突的僵住，手脚并用往前爬。

　　“佐......佐佐助，会不会很痛啊，我怕......”他爽完了，心里就打起了退堂鼓。那个地方怎么可能进得去啊.......

　　佐助把鸣人拉回来，安抚地在他腰上来回游走。“我查过了，我会小心的，别怕，鸣人。”又把手伸进去按在那个小口上，那里原本随着鸣人的呼吸有规律的起伏，现在却闭合得紧紧的——鸣人紧张得呼吸都停止了。

　　“你这里有没有......”

　　“咚咚咚——”

　　“啊——”鸣人痛得一呼。

　　“嘶——”

　　“鸣人，你现在有空帮我去买个酱油吗？”

　　门外突然传来玖辛奈的声音，佐助一个紧张，一根手指直接插进了鸣人后面的入口。

　　

　　

　　


End file.
